


He Lays Down

by chwangdol



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Comeplay, Established Relationship, Face-Fucking, Kinda?, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Panty Kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Somnophilia, parasomnia - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-02 17:56:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10949745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chwangdol/pseuds/chwangdol
Summary: JJ and Otabek accidentally find they have a thing for their boyfriend (while he sleeps).





	He Lays Down

**Author's Note:**

> So [kawaiilo-ren](http://kawaiilo-ren.tumblr.com) revealed she's into somnophilia, and I was like, "oh shit me too," and sat down at wrote it (while adding a shit ton of my own kinks and headcanons into the mess). So hope ya like it!

It starts out with an accident. The three of them had been dating for some time now, sleeping together even longer. They have apartments together in St. Petersburg, Montreal, and Almaty, but they spend the most time in Montreal. 

They practice together, come home and eat or shower together, and usually end up snuggled into bed together, hours before people their age should be going to bed.

Usually those extra hours are spent doing things more strenuous than sleeping, but Yuri’s out like a light the moment his head hits the pillow.

So Otabek and JJ make do with each other. 

They try to keep quiet; Yuri really does deserve his sleep, but there’s only so much you can muffle from a person just inches away.

JJ stifles his usual moans and lets out strained gasps as he fucks in between Otabek’s thighs. Otabek is biting his tongue while JJ jerks him off from behind.

But their true attention is on Yuri. The sheets are slipping off his half-naked form due to Otabek and JJ’s moments.

He’s facing them in his sleep, lips parted and slightly pouted, one hand clutching onto the corner of the pillow that his blond hair falls onto, slowly abandoning his messy bun. His torso is bare, showing off his pale skin and tight muscles. The breeze from the ceiling fan has his nipples erect and perky, two perfect pink little nubs against his pale chest.

Otabek stares at how his eyelashes rest against his cheeks, light in color but still full enough to be sultry. JJ stares at the hint of a pink tongue behind soft lips.

When they orgasm -- JJ first, and Otabek following soon after -- a couple strings of seed shoot onto Yuri’s bare skin. He doesn’t react, and JJ feels his stomach tighten at the sight. Younger him would have already been hard again.

“We should,” Otabek begins in a whisper, “Clean him off, I guess?” 

Otabek sounds just as reluctant as JJ feels, but he still nods in agreement. Neither of them get up to do anything. Instead they just continue to stare, awkwardly spooning with JJ’s chin resting on the top of Otabek’s head while their eyes bore into their boyfriend.

Yuri shifts a little in his sleep, rubbing an imaginary itch on his nose. Some more hair falls out of his pink scrunchie, some of it gets stuck on the cum on his chest. 

Otabek can feel the shakiness of JJ’s warm breath at the sight. They’ve always shared a thing for Yuri being covered in cum. Yuri usually indulges them, but they always get a lot of complaints when they let it get in his hair. 

“He always showers again when he wakes up anyways,” JJ remind him, and Otabek nods in agreement. They still do their best to clean up the sheets before falling asleep next to Yuri.

If Yuri notices the sticky substance on him when he wakes up, he doesn’t say anything. Instead he takes his shower as normal, giving JJ an eyeroll when he joins him in there and spends way too much time massaging soapy hands against his ass.

So life goes on, normal as usual. Except JJ and Otabek both find themselves paying a little more attention to their sleeping boyfriend.

They find that he always falls asleep on one side, then sprawls on his back for a while, and then usually ends up on his side again. Sleeping Yuri is just as pretty as awake Yuri, but his expressions are impossibly soft in his sleep. 

He looks like an angel, really living up to his fairy nickname. 

When JJ’s feeling exceptionally brave, he’ll touch him. Starting out with just brushing his hair out of his face, then eventually running his fingertips over his pretty skin, ghosting over his sensitive nipples and watching the way goosebumps will occasionally form on his arms. 

Otabek always watches him, never tells him to stop, to let Yuri sleep in peace. He looks curious. Maybe jealous even? JJ can’t tell. He’s certain Otabek finds the same pleasure he does from Yuri’s sleeping form. 

One of the nights that JJ’s feeling adventurous, he pulls back the sheets to find Yuri not wearing his usual boxers. Instead he’s wearing a pretty pair of pink, lacy panties. The kind that just barely show his ass and that JJ always raves about. 

He shares a look with Otabek, who’s just as surprised and turned on as him, and then he can’t help himself. He licks the covered bulge into his mouth, looking up at Yuri’s calm and sleeping face as he does. 

Yuri still responds just as prettily as ever in his sleep, bubbling out a mewl-like sigh and arching up against JJ’s mouth. Otabek’s moving closer now, his interest piqued.

JJ let’s his hands massage against Yuri’s soft and muscular thighs, kneading the warm skin as he continues to mouth at the front of his panties.

He can see Otabek eyeing Yuri’s face, staring at his parted mouth and the flush now adorning his cheeks. 

“He’s still sleeping,” Otabek tells him, and JJ doesn’t miss how he reaches down to rub himself through his sweats at the observation, “His breathing hasn’t changed. He’s still sleeping.”

JJ grunts in understanding, peeling off the panties just enough so he can slip Yuri’s dick out. He jerks him off for a bit, watching the precum slowly start to collect at the head and make his movements easier. 

He can feel Otabek’s dark eyes on him as he pleasures their sleeping boyfriend, and he’s annoyed when he feels Otabek reach down and tug on his hair, signalling for him to stop.

“Get up here,” Otabek tells him, and JJ is loathe to leave Yuri’s dick, but listens anyways. 

He joins Otabek at the head of the bed, looking down at where Yuri’s head rests on a pillow. 

“What?” JJ asks, trying not to sound too snappy, but he was having fun down there on his own. 

His annoyance washes away when he watches Otabek press Yuri’s mouth open with his thumb on his bottom lip before pushing the digit inside. JJ is in a trance as he watches Yuri’s lips close around Otabek’s thumb. 

And then he hears a faint suckling sound.

Even Otabek looks surprised at that.

“He’s still asleep?” JJ asks, looking to Otabek for confirmation. Whereas JJ’s never had to share a room except for sleepovers and lovers, Otabek’s lived in dorms, shared rooms with siblings, and maybe even lived in a hostal for a bit, JJ can’t quite remember, but he knows Otabek is pretty good at determining if someone’s sleeping or not.

Otabek nods at him, and JJ feels heat rush over him.

“Move,” JJ demands, surprising himself with his tone.

Otabek blinks at him, but does as he’s told, sliding his thumb out of Yuri’s mouth so JJ can replace it with two of his own fingers.

Yuri’s mouth sucks them in greedily. Tongue pressing against his fingers as he suckles. Otabek’s pulling down his sweats, taking out his dick and jerking it to the sight of their sleeping boyfriend suckling JJ’s fingers.

JJ can’t help himself. He wants to be the one to get his dick in Yuri’s mouth first, but Otabek’s at the perfect angle, cock already out and looking gorgeous cupped in Otabek’s fist.

All he has to do is gently turn Yuri and lead him to the hard member. Otabek doesn’t stop him; JJ doesn’t think there’s a single man in the world who would deny themselves of this. Because fuck, Yuri’s mouth takes in Otabek’s cock just as greedily as he did their fingers.

He watches the two of them with wide eyes. Otabek looks over at him for a second, and JJ knows that’s the closest thing he’ll get to a thanks at the moment, reaching for his own cock as Otabek straightens up and grabs the headboard as leverage to fuck into Yuri’s mouth while keeping him relatively still. 

JJ watches as he jerks himself off, eyes switching constantly between the way Otabek’s face is twisted in pleasure and how innocent Yuri looks despite the thick cock pushing in and out of his mouth. 

Yuri is still hard in his sleep, so JJ forces his attention away from his two boyfriends to pay his full attention to his sleeping one. 

He shuffles down the bed until he can get his hands under Yuri’s panties again. They’d stopped using woman’s underwear and switched to the ones made for a dick to be inside them, so when he shoves Yuri’s cock back under the cloth there’s enough room for it to fit. 

He slides his hand along with it through one of the leg holes, knowing the sensation of his head rubbing against the fabric will heighten the handjob for him. If the way his thighs tremble is anything to go by, it works, and soon Yuri is bucking up and spilling against the fabric. 

JJ drools as the wet spot slowly grows. He’s patient for a bit, continues jerking himself off to the sounds of Otabek fucking Yuri’s mouth and the quiet grunts he makes, and then he peels off the ruined underwear and covers Yuri’s lower half with a blanket before going back to join Otabek. 

The judgemental look Otabek gives him when JJ brings the ruined pink panties to his nose would be more effective if Otabek’s dick wasn’t currently in the mouth of their sleeping boyfriend. 

JJ matches Otabek’s thrusts into Yuri’s mouth with his hand, inhaling the scent of Yuri on the cum-stained underwear and allowing himself to lick the filthier parts as well. 

Otabek pulls out just as he finishes, covering Yuri’s face in strips of pearly white cum, and that’s all JJ needs to see to join him, adding his release to the mix. 

They stare at each other’s flushed faces as they catch their breath, occasionally looking down at Yuri, who is still somehow sleeping peacefully. 

“We have to clean him off this time,” Otabek tells him, and JJ lets out a quiet laugh.

“Or what?” JJ holds up the panties, “He’ll know? You think he wore these to bed because they’re comfy?”

Otabek stares at him for a while and then his mouth falls open like a goldfish.

“Oh my god,” Otabek whispers.

“What?” JJ asks, trying not to laugh at how shocked Otabek is by JJ’s discovery. Or maybe something else?

“I was looking up what  _ this _ ,” he gestures towards their sleeping boyfriend, “Was called. I think I left my laptop open with the webpage up.”

JJ’s grin is ridiculous, “Otabek, you sly dog, you! Why didn’t I think of that?”

Otabek’s eyes narrow, and his voice is defensive, “It was an accident!”

“Yeah,” JJ agrees with a laugh, “And so was me buying the cat tail butt plug instead of the clip on.”

\--

Yuri doesn’t mention it outright the next morning. He flashes them both dirty looks when he realizes his face is covered in dry cum, but he doesn’t seem genuinely angry. 

Otabek thinks they should talk about it, but Yuri shuts them down when they bring it up.

“You guys have your reasons for liking it,” he reminds them, “I have mine. And I don’t think any of us know how to explain those reasons.” 

Otabek makes a sound of agreement, and JJ nods aggressively. They had tried to talk about it together one time, just the two of them, and it had ended up with Otabek droning on about sexual psychology and sexual preference brought out of coping mechanisms.

Usually JJ likes reveling in how smart his delinquent-looking disk jockey boyfriend is, but other times it’s just an annoying reminder that JJ went to one semester of college and failed his two entry-level classes. Which happened to be psychology and human sexuality.

\--

The next time JJ and Otabek stay out late they come back to Yuri dead to the world on their california king. 

His hair is down, draped over his bare shoulders in his tiny silk chemise. Otabek turns to JJ, and JJ’s wearing all his emotions on his face.

They really weren’t prepared for this. They’re in their workout clothes, just coming back from a night at the gym. Yuri had declined, as always, he has a passionate dislike of weight training, whereas Otabek and JJ have been doing it together since they were 14.

So now they’re here, staring at their gorgeous, sleeping boyfriend who looks like a walking ad for immaculate personal hygiene, while they smell like the locker rooms after a hockey tournament. 

Otabek falters, puts his bag down and eyes the bathroom door, but then JJ’s on the bed and Otabek can’t help but follow.

JJ crawls over Yuri’s sleeping frame, and Otabek wants to laugh at how hard he gets from the sight of that. JJ in his dark, nasty workout clothes on top of Yuri in his pretty pastel nightgown. He’s pretty sure it’s better than any sexual fantasy someone’s based off sleeping beauty. And it’s fucking real.

If he was a little less distracted by the present, he’d wax poetic about how much he loved the dichotomy between his boyfriends, but now all he can do is join JJ on the bed and feel the pit of arousal that grows in his stomach and flows down.

JJ is pressing kisses to Yuri’s sleeping lips, while he pulls the sheets off of him. Otabek runs his hand over Yuri’s thigh, slipping under his nightgown to squeeze his ass. 

He looks up at JJ to see his boyfriend’s mouth on Yuri’s neck now, pushing his hair away as he sucks a mark into the pale skin. 

Otabek continues his ministrations on Yuri’s perk ass, pinching and massaging the skin and just appreciating how soft it feels against his calloused hands.

JJ gets off the bed to undress, and Otabek takes the time to have Yuri to himself. He pulls the thin nightgown to the side and sucks and bites at a nipple, eyes on JJ’s naked form wandering around the room as he does. 

When he sees what JJ brings back to the bed, he groans. God, they’re actually going to do it tonight. Fuck Yuri properly while he sleeps.

He lets JJ take back Yuri as he undresses as well. 

JJ makes quick work of getting the lube open and onto his fingers, pushing two in and stretching him in a rushed motion. He’s getting himself ready when Otabek lets out a strangled, “Stop,” and climbs back onto the bed.

“Let me watch,” he clarifies, and JJ nods and waits before Otabek is on his knees on the other side of Yuri, staring down at JJ rubbing his dick in the crack of Yuri’s ass. He’s not expecting Otabek to reach down and lead him to finally push past Yuri’s tight hole, but his tight grip on him is a welcome intrusion

Otabek watches with a parted mouth and glazed over eyes. JJ tries to keep himself from gasping and grunting right into Yuri’s ear. They push Yuri’s leg up to his chest together, giving JJ a better angle and making it easier for Otabek to watch JJ’s cock thrust in and out of him. 

Dropping his hand from Yuri’s leg, Otabek twists himself around to be mouth-level with Yuri’s cock. If Yuri had been awake they could both be sucking each other off, but instead Otabek gets to focus on giving his sleeping boyfriend pleasure and see him get fucked from a brand new angle. 

JJ fucking into Yuri does most of the job for Otabek, all he has to do is allow Yuri’s dick to be thrust into his mouth by JJ’s movements. It turns out it doesn’t take much for Yuri to orgasm in his sleep. Otabek wonders what he might be dreaming about.

JJ’s hand in his hair has him look up at him while he let’s Yuri’s cum fill his mouth. 

“Spit it out on him,” JJ tells him, barely able to get the words out, and Otabek is all too eager to oblige. They should both probably get their cumplay fetish under control, but when Otabek sees Yuri’s face covered in his own cum and Otabek’s spit he thinks he’d really rather not.

JJ is quick to follow Yuri, ass flexing as he buries himself deep into Yuri’s hole. Otabek gets up to go around for his turn, and gives JJ’s tight ass a quick smack that has JJ accidentally spit out a groan. 

When JJ pulls out, Otabek replaces him before Yuri’s hole can push out any of his seed. Otabek feels it against his cock, mixing with the lube and Otabek’s own precum. He pistons his hips against Yuri, looking up at his sleeping face before flipping him over onto his stomach to fuck him from behind. 

He can feel the moment when Yuri shifts awake with a soft gasp, watches his long fingers grab for purchase at the sheets under him so his already spent cock isn’t rubbing against the sheets.

Otabek pulls at Yuri’s hair so he looks back at him, the half of his face he spit on earlier still a mess.

“Morning, princess,” Otabek greets, and he glances over at JJ to see his other boyfriend looking like he just discovered the true meaning of life.

Yuri groans out a reply, reaching over to JJ, and JJ’s quick to meet his hand, letting Yuri pull him into a kiss as Otabek fucks him. 

“You looked so pretty sleeping there in your tiny little nightgown,” JJ tells Yuri, their lips barely parting, “You wanted Otabek and I to come home and fuck you like this. Didn’t you?”

Yuri moans out a yes into JJ’s neck, and JJ smirks at Otabek over the top of Yuri’s hair.

“Such a fucking tease,” JJ mutters, “And already hard again. Can you cum again just from Beka fucking you?”

“Jean,” Otabek mutters out, and he looks up at him with those flirtatious blue eyes. JJ hardly ever calls him Beka, and when he does it causes something odd to stir within Otabek.

“Fuck our kitten real well,” JJ tells him, and Otabek pushes Yuri’s chemise up higher to get a wider and firmer grip on his hips. His next thrust has Yuri clinging onto JJ’s shoulders.

Yuri croaks out a, “Beka,” into JJ’s neck, following up with a, “Please touch me,” that JJ shoots down at once.

Yuri’s desperate whimpering has Otabek paying attention to his angles more, listening for Yuri’s small sounds that differ from the rest. It’s JJ pushing Yuri up straighter that has Otabek connecting with Yuri’s prostate just right, and only a few thrusts is all it takes for Yuri to come with a strangled cry. 

Otabek follows soon after, the thoughts of the tears that slip past Yuri’s eyes when he orgasms twice in such a short amount of time coming to his mind. He’s certain Yuri looks absolutely ruined right now.

When Otabek finally pulls out he’s able to see his predictions were true. Tears now add to the mess on Yuri’s face. Otabek scoots back to get the full picture. Yuri’s chest heaving, still covered in the chemise that’s pushed up to his belly button and falling to the side to reveal his nipples. 

His hair is a mess underneath him, but nothing is better than seeing the cum drip out of his ass. His and JJ’s both mixed together and Yuri overflowing with it. God. Yuri’s ruined him for porn. Nothing will ever compare to this.

JJ seems to have the same idea, because Otabek glances behind him to see JJ taking a picture with his phone. 

Yuri opens a single eye and groans before rolling away from the mess on the bed. 

“Bring me food, assholes,” Yuri mumbles sleepily into the pillow, and they’re both already on their way to the kitchen.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Well. If you have any kinks you don't see written enough and like otapliroy hit me up on [tumblr](babypeche.tumblr.com) bc I'm planning on writing a sort of kink dump for them. 
> 
> I only read through this twice so if you notice any typos or weird sentence structures/spellings let me know!


End file.
